


making it work

by Sablehaven



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Touch-Starved, in the past, it wasn't a tag but it should be, newly established relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablehaven/pseuds/Sablehaven
Summary: Len is not a man accustomed to receiving physical affection, and Mick is not a man accustomed to giving it. Somehow, they still make it work.





	making it work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> A drabble for SophiaCatherine, for being awesome :)

Len is not a man accustomed to receiving physical affection, and Mick is not a man accustomed to giving it. Somehow, they still make it work.

Both of them had enough bad experiences with touch in their past to fuel several decades worth of nightmares, and sometimes Len just couldn't handle it even when Mick went slow. But sometimes, when his skin itched and ached, he found himself daydreaming about what being in Mick's arms felt like.

And Mick, Mick had different hang ups then Len did. He was big, and scary, and he'd never gotten much of a chance to learn how to be gentle. So sudden movement scared him just like they did Len, and on top of that, Mick was scared of accidentally hurting him.

If Len were being totally honest, something he wasn't in the habit of doing, he'd admit that it broke his heart a little.

So Len initiated, and Mick answered, slow, tentative and so very, very careful not to make any sudden movements. To not smell like alcohol, or raise his voice.

This was the man Len had fallen in love with. A violent, loud, brash pyromaniac, who would barely raise his voice over a whisper if he knew Len was having a bad day.

The man he was leaning against, who had arms wrapped securely around his waist, that Len knew would let him go if he so much as twitched. He didn't want to.

Mick was warm, and his arms were a safe, heavy weight against Len's skin. He couldn't imagine ever wanting to move again, and he was so very glad that they could do this whenever they wanted.

Things were new between them, and a little scary, but they were making it work.


End file.
